


Слушай Свой Внутренний Голос (Listen To Your Gut)

by retry



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenage Awkwardness, Translation, i tried so hard, oblivious!Marco, omg I trasnslated something, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retry/pseuds/retry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марко всегда прислушивался к своему внутреннему голосу; он был просто неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Когда чутье подсказывало об опасности чего-то, он этого избегал, когда он чувствовал от кого-то угрозу, он сразу подключал карате-приемы. Так что когда его внутренний голос кричит об угрозе при виде красивого фиолетового демона, который приглашает Стар на бал кровавой луны, Марко прислушивается. </p>
<p>Ну, или пытается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слушай Свой Внутренний Голос (Listen To Your Gut)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Listen To Your Gut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461794) by [IzzyR0ckz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyR0ckz/pseuds/IzzyR0ckz). 



> Имеется на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4225416
> 
> Dear Author,  
> Thank you very much for letting me translate your works! C:

Марко всегда прислушивался к своему внутреннему голосу; он был просто неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Он сказал об этом Стар во время одного из их многочисленных приключений в качестве аргумента, почему им точно не следует идти за странным двухголовым демоном в ту жуткую пещеру. Она лишь закатила глаза и настояла, что он должен почаще рисковать вместо того, чтобы быть трусом. Затем она пошла в пещеру, освещая её палочкой, заставляя Марко догонять её и негодующе бормотать.  
  
Разумеется, это была ловушка, и, хоть все свои конечности они сохранили в целости, всё же дети насадили синяков, заставивших Марко без конца возмущаться из-за его подтвердившегося предупреждения.  
  
Позже он записал это на бумажке для заметок в форме звезды, которую Стар, хихикая, преподнесла ему в качестве подарка:  
  
ВСЕГДА СЛУШАЙ СВОЙ ВНУТРЕННИЙ ГОЛОС!!!  
  
И приклеил её над своей кроватью, как напоминание на каждое утро. _Нет смысла чинить что-то, если оно не сломано,_ в конце концов.

 

***

  
  
Да, Марко всегда прислушивался к внутреннему голосу. Поэтому когда он увидел Стар, разговаривавшую с красивым трехглазым фиолетовым демоном в довольно модном костюме, и его внутренний голос закричал «ОПАСНОСТЬ!», он не побоялся подойти и отбить ему руку карате-приемом.  
  
Ему было противно, но он не смог оторвать взгляд от того, как она просто отвалилась, вместо крови оголяя призрачные кости, но _он был демоном_. Марко почти пожалел об этом, увидев, как всё его тело напряглось от злости, но, к счастью, демон быстро успокоился, приласкав маленького кролика (до такой степени, что шерсть встала дыбом, и Марко не смог не почувствовать к нему жалость). Тогда Стар объяснила, что он её бывший, и, что ж, Марко мог признать, что выглядел тот неплохо. Но парень точно не мог позволить ему свести её с ума и взять с собой в подземный мир; внутренний голос твердил ему, что с этим парнем лучше не связываться, и будь он проклят, если перестанет его сейчас слушаться.  
  
Марко пытался сказать то же самое, но был практически проигнорирован, пока Стар очертя голову бросилась в то, что, он был уверен, станет ещё одной катастрофой, и наконец поддался своему шестому чувству и пошёл её спасать.  
  
Наверное, он бы пожалел об этом, если бы не был так потрясен и переполнен адреналином из-за почти случившегося смертельного случая превращения в пепел разъяренным и  ~~привлекательным~~ ревнивым демоном. Хотя он  _действительно пожалел_ , позже, когда Стар сказала, что ей не нужен герой. Тогда он понял, что в том, что ситуация тогда вышла из-под контроля, была фактически его вина.  
  
Он остался в постели остаток той ночи, пожевывая колпачок ручки и почитывая книгу о различных демонах, монстрах; о том, как победить их, не подходя близко и избегая смерти из-за огня или клыков. Он то и дело возвращался взглядом к заметке над кроватью, раздумывая, стоит ли её оторвать, но в итоге он решил, что лучше её оставить.  
  
Его внутренний голос ошибся раз, не стоит бить тревогу; к тому же, он отлично провел время, да и Стар, похоже, тоже, так что ничего ужасного не произошло. Верно?

 

***

  
  
Том снова объявился несколько дней спустя в школе, на этот раз в более повседневной одежде — в джинсах и красной футболке с рваными рукавами и звездой посередине. Он уже успел какое-то время поговорить со Стар, и Марко снова услышал вопли своего внутреннего голоса. Он уже двинулся вперед на демона, но был опережен Стар, которая ударила того палочкой по голове.  
  
— Я никуда не пойду, пока ты не извинишься перед Марко за то, что чуть не убил его! — рявкнула она, повернулась к демону спиной и скрестила руки.  
  
Марко поморщился и замер, не совсем уверенный в том, что хочет стать свидетелем ответа Тома, но Стар его уже заметила. Её лицо просияло и она поторопилась поймать его. Марко встретился взглядом с Томом и понял, что они оба не хотят сейчас находиться здесь.  
  
Он почувствовал странное возмущение на смену предыдущему чувству неудобства. Он  _заслуживал_ этих извинений, и тот факт, что Том пришёл не с целью ему их принести, заставил его почувствовать себя обманутым.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся и выпрямился, сделав руками движение _«Я жду»_ ; может, это и жалко, но если он не может отомстить, сразившись с ним (ему хватало мужества признать, что Том, возможно, победит, несмотря на всё великолепие Марко), то может, по крайней мере, взбесить его. Том одарил его сердитым взглядом, и, казалось, начал вести внутреннюю войну между своей гордостью и привязанностью к Стар, но гордость в конце концов одержала победу. Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Без разницы.  
  
— Прости, Марко, он всегда был таким. Я надеялась, что он изменится, но…  
  
Она замолчала и затем покачала головой, одаривая его извиняющимся взглядом.  
  
— Неа, всё нормально, — сказал он, вновь заставляя её улыбнуться. На самом деле всё было не очень-то нормально, он до сих пор чувствовал раздражение, что парень, который пытается завоевать лучшую подругу Марко хотел _убить его_ , а потом решил, что его гордость важнее извинений. Но он бы никогда не сказал об этом Стар.  
  
— И хэй, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Знаешь что, это значит, что моё чутье не подвело. Снова.  
  
Он засмеялся, приняв удар Стар, и они оба в приподнятом настроении пошли покупать начос, почти позабыв о Томе.

 

***

  
  
На следующий день Марко проснулся из-за чего-то, горящего у него на столе, и в панике закричал, быстро схватив бутылку воды с тумбочки и выливая на огонь. Однако пожар не прекращался, а паника Марко только возросла, и он побежал на кухню. Разумеется, Стар уже была там и готовила завтрак, будучи истинным жаворонком. Она посмотрела на него в замешательстве и открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но была прервана криками Марко.  
  
— СТАР! ОГОНЬ! ГОРИТ…И...ВОДА! СТА-А-АР! — с этими _очень связными_ словами он схватил её за руку и потащил наверх в свою комнату.  
  
— ОГОНЬ…И...ВИДИШЬ? — сказал он в отчаянии, указывая пальцем в направлении своего стола и продолжая смотреть на неё, затем на её палочку и снова на неё. Она лишь осмотрела комнату и повернулась к Марко, одаривая того прямым взглядом.  
  
— Марко, ты снова ел начос перед сном? — обвинила его она, приподняв бровь. Марко быстро поморгал, прежде чем снова посмотреть на  _совсем не горящий стол_.  
  
— Но…но огонь! — настаивал Марко.  
  
Стар закатила глаза и начала уходить.  
  
— Там правда был пожар, клянусь! — быстро сказал он, схватив её за руку. — Я не сумасшедший!  
  
Стар с сомнением посмотрела на него, но в конце концов кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо, Марко, ты не сумасшедший, — успокаивающе согласилась она, похлопав его по плечу, как пугливого животного, освободилась из его руки и пошла обратно на кухню.  
  
Марко просто стоял там какое-то время с очевидным замешательством на лице. Потом он медленно подошел к столу, будто он мог взорваться (Марко был уверен, что так и будет). Там не было даже следов пожара, а на месте огня теперь стояла маленькая черная коробка.  
  
«Это точно ловушка, что-то сейчас выпрыгнет оттуда и съест тебя, НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙ ЕЁ!» — кричал его внутренний голос, и он прикусил губу, не зная, открыть её или выбросить в окно. Любопытство всё же одержало верх, и он медленно открыл её, при этом удерживая как можно дальше от своего тела.  
  
Он заглянул внутрь и был шокирован. Внутри был маленький череп на тонкой серебряной цепочке, точно такой же, как маска, которую он надевал на бал. Марко не смог определить, из какого камня сделан череп, но на месте его глаз определенно были рубины. _«Сколько это стоило?»_  — было его первой мыслью, за которой последовали _«От кого, блин, это?»_ и  _«Это вообще мне?»_. Марко вряд ли бы узнал ответ на первый вопрос, но он догадался насчет других двух, увидев записку, спрятанную под черепом.  
  
Когда он прочитал это одно слово, написанное таким элегантным почерком, которого Марко, наверное, никогда не достигнет в своей жизни, его лицо смягчилось в небольшой улыбке.  
  
« _Прости_ ».  
  
Тем же днём, Марко надел на себя ожерелье и улыбнулся, любуясь на себя в зеркало. Его внутренний голос всё ещё приглушенно твердил, что это может быть ловушка, которая, наверное, задушит его во сне или ещё что-нибудь сделает, но он просто завалился на кровать, всё ещё улыбаясь, как идиот. Он поднял голову и увидел заметку. Марко прикусил губу, и его руки дрогнули. В конце концов он встал, схватил ручку и немного изменил слова, стоя на кровати. Теперь там было написано:  
  
Почти ВСЕГДА СЛУШАЙ СВОЙ ВНУТРЕННИЙ ГОЛОС!!!  
  
«Почти» было небольшим и сжатым между краем бумаги и «всегда», но всё-таки оставалось заметным, так что Марко решил, что этого достаточно.

 

***

  
  
Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем они снова услышали о Томе, и Марко ни разу за всё это время не снимал ожерелье. Стар, расхвалив его и сказав, как ему идёт, спросила, откуда оно, и слова застряли у парня в горле. Вряд ли сказать _«твой бывший парень отправил мне ожерелье с рубинами, чтобы извиниться»_ было хорошей идеей, так что он просто пробормотал:  
  
— Я нашёл его.  
  
После чего он отказался говорить ещё что-то по данному вопросу. Стар отнеслась к этому с подозрением, но в конце концов закрыла на это глаза.  
  
Когда Том позвонил в дверной звонок дома Марко в жаркую субботу, он снова был в костюме и с букетом пылающих роз. Марко сразу сказал ему не заходить внутрь, потому что он обещал маме не спалить дом, пока она ходит по магазинам. Том нахмурился, но согласился, и они стояли молча добрых тридцать секунд.  
  
— Так, Стар..? — наконец предложил Том, пока Марко обездвижено стоял, не спрашивая причину его прихода. Марко встряхнулся, будто выходя из-под действия какого-то заклинания, закивал и залепетал что-то, и затем крикнул в дом:  
  
— Стар! Это Том! И у него, эм, розы? И они… горят?  
  
Это прозвучало нерешительно, как будто он был не уверен, что Стар поверит в его слова.  
  
С лестницы послышался грохот, и затем «ПОГОДИ, ЗАДЕРЖИ ЕГО, Я НЕ ОДЕТА!». Марко не хватило духа сказать, что Том тоже всё это слышал. Он обернулся и прочистил горло, но замер, когда заметил, что Том глазел на его шею. Демон открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и Марко почувствовал, что чем бы это ни было, это вряд ли ему понравится, но его спасла Стар, которая прибежала к двери и уставилась на Тома.  
  
— Зачем ты тут? — отрывисто сказала она, скрестив руки. Выглядела она совсем не так, будто минуту назад была в пижаме и пела поп-песни в свою палочку вместо микрофона (Марко лучше знал, Том, наверное, нет).  
  
Том, не потратив времени впустую, ухмыльнулся и задействовал весь свой шарм. Он начал плавать в воздухе, когда огонь выстрелил из его ботинок и принялся кругами вращаться вокруг неё.  
  
— Что ж, я решил, что раз так хорошо извинился, и Марко, похоже, это принял, ты была бы не против пойти со мной на свидание.  
  
_И конечно_ , подумал Марко со злостью и болью (?), _конечно_ Том не отправил бы ему ожерелье с рубинами просто так. Разумеется, это было только для того, чтобы впечатлить Стар и вернуть её обратно, ведь он был чертовым демоном, а демоны не станут просто так извиняться.  
  
Он стоял и закипал от злости в тишине несколько минут, пока не понял, что Стар и Том выжидающе на него смотрят.  
  
— Эм, что? — спросил он, нервно покашливая, попытавшись быть крутым и абсолютно в этом провалившись.  
  
— Ожерелье тебе подарил Том? — повторила Стар.  
  
Она спрашивала искренне, Марко мог просто соврать и сказать «нет», и она поверила бы ему, а не Тому. Похоже, демону тоже пришло это в голову — его взгляд превратился из самодовольного в обеспокоенный, говорящий: _«даже не думай об этом, или я убью тебя»_. Марко прикусил губу и глядел то на нетерпеливый взгляд Стар, то на угрожающий Тома.  
  
«Соври» — сказал его внутренний голос. «Выгони этого ублюдка с твоего крыльца вместе с его горящими розами». Марко уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать это, но вспомнил «Почти» на заметке над своей кроватью.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал он вместо этого. Том явно почувствовал сильное облегчение, и Марко подумал, что на его месте, наверное, почувствовал бы то же самое.  
  
Стар была удивлена.  
  
— Ты сказал мне, что нашёл его! — сказала она с широко открытыми глазами, и что-то в этом выражении огорчило Марко, заставляя его заметно дрогнуть.  
  
— Я нашёл его на своем столе с запиской, — слабо проговорил он, и Том фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Стар нахмурилась, но, так как она не умела злиться на двух людей одновременно, девушка просто посмеялась, будто он сказал что-то смешное, и снова стала серьезной, повернувшись к Тому.  
  
— Хорошо, мы можем пойти, но! — начала она. — Мы идём, куда я хочу и на столько, на сколько я скажу, ни секундой дольше!  
  
Лицо Тома загорелось в восторге, и он нетерпеливо закивал, сунул ей букет и потащил за собой.  
  
Стар в отчаянии взглянула на Марко, будто пытаясь ему что-то сказать. Он открыл рот, собираясь настоять на том, чтобы он сопровождал их и убедился, что они не попадут в неприятности. Но он замер, вспомнив её слова в конце бала. _Мне не нужен герой, мне нужен друг_.  
  
Его руки сжались в кулаки, но он молчал, игнорируя ещё более отчаянный взгляд Стар, и вернулся в дом только тогда, когда они оба исчезли из его поля зрения.  
  
Он поднялся в комнату и сел на край кровати, наклонившись над коленями и рассматривая отметины на полу. Его ожерелье заболталось перед ним, и Марко с внезапной яростью сорвал его и бросил через всю комнату с такой силой, на которую был способен.  
  
Заметка осталась над кроватью молчаливым защитником от внешнего мира и боли быть использованным. Той ночью он не видел снов.

 

***

  
  
Месяц пришёл и ушёл, и Марко даже не заметил, как ему уже исполнилось 15. Он отпраздновал скромно, но, тем не менее, насладился этим, ведь все подарки, которые ему подарили люди, были такими замечательными и чуткими. Марко был тронут их вниманием.  
  
Среди вещей, которые ему подарили, была парочка книг о демонах и монстрах, новая красная толстовка и подарочная карта в его любимый ресторан (любезно подаренная Стар, которая настояла сразу же туда пойти и в итоге потратила денег больше, чем он).  
  
Когда они пришли домой, он нашёл ещё одну черную коробочку на столе с запиской рядом с ней:  
  
«С днём рождения».  
  
Там также было небольшое p.s., где написано «постарайся не сломать его на этот раз». Марко не понял, как Том узнал, что его предыдущий подарок был сломан, но ему было, в общем-то, плевать; он выбросил коробочку в окно, не открывая её.  
  
(И то, что он положил эту записку себе в ящик, где он хранит предыдущую записку и те рубиновые глаза - только его дело, ничье больше.)

 

***

 

Когда Том снова появился, день рождения Стар уже прошёл (она запретила ему приходить на вечеринку под ЛЮБЫМ предлогом из-за того, что произошло В ПРОШЛЫЙ РАЗ, и Марко был слишком напуган, чтобы спросить о деталях), демон пришёл в своем фирменном костюме и галстуке. Он держал одну синюю розу, которая, как заметил Марко, на этот раз не пылала, к его облегчению, и с коробочкой, которая — _сюрприз!_  — была завернута в черную подарочную бумагу. Марко начал видеть тенденцию.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся, когда парень открыл дверь, но ухмылка сразу же исчезла, когда демон не обнаружил ожерелья на его шее. Марко одарил его хитрой усмешкой, будто бы говорившей: « _И что ты теперь будешь с этим делать?_ ». Это показалось ему какой-то формой мести, которая также была наряду с другим чувством, которое Марко не понял, но оно, в любом случае, дало ему горькое ощущение удовлетворения.  
  
— Да? — спросил он, и ухмылка на его лице расширилась.  
  
Том нахмурился.  
  
— Ты не надел его, — сказал он с детской капризностью в голосе, и Марко не смог сдержать смеха.  
  
— Действительно, как же ты теперь собираешься убедить Стар куда-нибудь сходить с тобой? — ответил Марко более жестоко, чем обычно; но он был зол, и был зол с того самого момента, как Том появился у порога. Он не мог понять, злился ли он из-за себя, из-за Тома или из-за всей ситуации, но он был готов схватиться за любые ножи, какие попадутся ему под руку, чтобы тоже причинить Тому боль.  
  
Однако ~~грядущую катастрофу~~ разговор прервала Стар, которая прибежала и взволнованно спросила, кто у двери. Она остановилась перед входом и посмотрела сначала на Тома, затем на Марко, переводя свой взгляд с непроницаемым выражением лица, и Марко почувствовал, что случайно сделал то, что делать не следовало бы.  
  
Гнев в основном исчез, но осталось другое чувство, которое усилилось из-за отсутствия гнева, и парень вдруг ощутил себя немного смущенным.  
  
— Только если Марко сможет пойти, — лишь сказала она, ожидая ответа демона.  
  
Том и Марко оба запротестовали. Том, разумеется, хотел бы побыть с ней вдвоем, а Марко _точно_ не хотел бы тратить с ним времени больше, чем требуется, защищает он Стар или нет (где-то за последний год он понял, что она более чем способна постоять за себя, и он точно не хочет ещё раз в этом убедиться, если это значит, что придется встревать в какие-либо последствия, к которым приведёт их «свидание»).  
  
Но она стояла на своём, и Марко ожидал, что Том встанет и уйдет, однако он всё ещё парил там (и когда это он успел оторваться от земли?), переводя взгляд на Стар, подарки в своих руках и на Марко. В итоге он с ворчанием согласился, вручая подарки с заметно меньшей охотой.  
  
— Ну что ж, ребят, пошли веселиться! — сказала она со смехом, и Марко не смог удержаться и тоже засмеялся, заражаясь её радостью.  
  
Сначала это было довольно неловко, парень разрывался между желанием защищать Стар от этого большого злобного волка и желанием свалить, потому что _черт подери_ , эта атмосфера неловкости, похоже, охватывала не только его, но и остальных. Том, очевидно, тоже не был доволен его присутствием, постоянно выдавая грубые шутки над его затратами, и он был явно на волоске от того, чтобы поджечь Марко. Марко принял это и ничего не сказал ради Стар, храня молчание, несмотря на желание ударить по всем его трем слишком-красивым-на-его-удачу глазам. В итоге они решили (Стар решила) пойти в её любимый китайский ресторан, в котором ей всё ещё отдают все черствые печеньки, и она всё ещё с удовольствием ест их.  
  
Это было бы гораздо более неловким ужином, если бы Стар всё это время не болтала и не визжала от радости, когда ей, как обычно, предоставили черствые печенья.  
Марко не смог удержать фырканья и, вопреки своему здравому смыслу, наклонился к Тому и прошептал:  
  
— Первый раз, когда мы купили печенья с предсказаниями я убедил её, что они правда могут предсказывать будущее, и она на самом деле верила в это весь оставшийся день. Теперь мы известны тут как сумасшедшая девочка, которая любит печеньки, и её друг.  
  
Том глазел на него секунду, будто перерабатывая в своей голове то, что сказал Марко и тот факт, что он вообще заговорил с ним, и, когда всё это наконец сошлось в его голове воедино, он посмеялся. Парень был удивлен тем, как мило это прозвучало, и затем покраснел от собственных предательских мыслей. Он начал надеяться, что у третьего глаза Тома не было каких-нибудь способностей читать мысли, и затем признал поражение, ведь с его-то удачей, наверное, так оно и есть. Даже если он и не прочитал его мысли, то, наверное, потому, что сам был шокирован своим смехом. Марко рассмеялся над выражением лица демона, и его смех, должно быть, заразил Тома, потому что вскоре они оба хихикали, как идиоты.  
  
Стар уставилась на них обоих, замерев с половинками печенья, готовыми зайти к ней в рот, и затем коварно ухмыльнулась и передала одно из предсказаний, которое она уже вытащила, Марко. Ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы остыть и нормально прочитать его, но, когда он сделал это, то лишь моргнул. Он снова посмотрел на неё, полный растерянности, неуверенный, что она имела в виду. Том смотрел в свою тарелку и его щёки, казалось, были ещё более пурпурными (от смеха, или по какой-то другой причине — Марко не мог точно сказать); Стар похлопала Тома по плечу как-то утешительно (но Марко не был в этом уверен, т. к. никогда не был хорош в «угадывании чувств» кого-либо, да и своих тоже, на самом деле). Через какое-то время он сдался, понимая, что у Стар была только часть этой ужасно сложной и разочаровывающей головоломки, которую он точно бы не решил и в итоге бы попросил кого-нибудь о помощи.  
  
Она снова принялась болтать, но напряжение в комнате заметно уменьшилось, и тихий голос шептал в его голове с  _радостью_. Это всё успокоило его внутренний голос, который был в нерешительности с самого начала свидания, пока оно, наконец, не стало _безопасным_.  
  
Когда они добрались домой, он положил предсказание в ящик к двум записками и рубиновым глазам. Его внутренний голос подсказывал, что позже оно ему пригодится.  
  
(Предсказание гласило: « **Любовь направляется к вам!** », и Марко, возможно, мог бы обо всём догадаться с такой подсказкой, но он был молодым и глупым, так что имел оправдание.)

 

***

  
  
Какое-то время всё так и продолжалось — Марко сопровождал их на «свидания», и вскоре понял, что Том был не таким уж плохим. Конечно, 90% всего времени он был саркастичен или слишком серьезен, и проявлял этот чертов нрав, при котором, когда он выходил из-под контроля, демон мог спалить всё, что находилось поблизости, но он также был по-своему обаятельным и смешным, и, казалось, искренне заботился о Стар.  
  
По мере того, как их прогулки продолжались, Том тоже стал проявлять к Марко больше интереса, теперь относясь к нему, как к живому человеку, а не раздражающему третьему лишнему; также он, похоже, взял себе за цель постоянно смешить Марко почти до слёз. У парня была куча вопросов о демонах, и в конечном итоге они начинали обсуждать с Томом подземный мир, и эти разговоры могли длится вечность, сопровождаясь их смехом, будто в этом мире остались только они одни.  
  
Через какое-то время Стар обычно очень громко прочищает горло, и Марко, как истинная курица-наседка, сразу спрашивает, в порядке ли она. Тогда она говорит, что в порядке, и находит другую тему разговора, которая действительно ей интересна. Но у Марко неизбежно возникнет другой вопрос, и он прикусывает язык, пока не находит лазейку его задать, и круг повторяется снова.  
  
Те вечера его внутренний голос хранил молчание, но когда Том впервые пришёл без подарка и не в костюме, а в обычной черной футболке и джинсах, его внутренний голос снова заволновался. Он говорил, что что-то не так; и парень принял это за что-то плохое, так как «Лучше быть в безопасности, чем сожалеть» было его вторым девизом по жизни.  
  
— Ты не надел костюм, — сказал он.  
  
Том просто ухмыльнулся и склонил голову, и это, как успел изучить в нём Марко, означало, что он чего-то не договаривает, возможно даже какую-то важную информацию.  
  
— И у тебя нет розы, — продолжил парень, но Том просто терпеливо стоял.  
  
Это само по себе жутко насторожило Марко, потому что демон никогда не был терпеливым. Никогда.  
  
Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать это или, возможно, позвать Стар на помощь от какой-то безумной искусно продуманной атаки, которую затеял Том, прежде чем вспомнил, что она пошла в торговый центр и оставила его, потому что чувство стиля Марко « _состоит из красных толстовок и джинсов или коричневой кофты, когда он чувствует себя классным, так что высасывает собственное чувство стиля Стар, когда он просто находится рядом_ ».  
  
— Её нет! — выпалил парень, молясь всем богам, что этого достаточно, чтобы демон отложил свои планы на другой день.  
  
Том выглядел смущенным на секунду, не понимая, что Марко имел в виду, и затем рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
_Боже, этот смех_. Мысли Марко стали неуправляемыми, так как он не отличался самоконтролем.  
  
— Я думал, может, мы могли бы потусоваться вместе сегодня, только ты и я, — сказал демон, и Марко замер, потому что _вот оно_ , Тома уже достал этот третий лишний и он собрался скормить его каким-нибудь сумасшедшим демонам и съесть его душу. Том, должно быть, видел, как парень напряжен, потому что он внезапно стал выглядеть более нервным и менее уверенным в себе.  
  
— В смысле, если хочешь! — быстро добавил он, опустив нижние два глаза на свои ботинки, пока они потирали поверхность бетона, но третий глаз всё ещё с надеждой смотрел на Марко, и тот сразу же успокоился насчёт Тома, даже не задумываясь.  
  
— Нет-нет, я определенно хочу пойти! Просто… — он замолк, ища оправдание, но увидел, как плечи демона поникли в поражении, и протест умер на его губах, — просто мне нужно будет пораньше прийти домой, чтобы сделать домашнюю работу, так что мы не сможем задержаться надолго.  
  
Парень закончил, одаривая демона улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба. Лицо Тома просияло и он схватил Марко за руку.  
  
— Круто! — сказал он, потащив парня на какое-то безумное приключение, которое он запланировал. Марко вскричал и замахнулся, чтобы снова _откаратить_ руку Тома и пуститься на утек (он этого не сделал).  
  
Они пришли в старый кинотеатр, где крутили и новые, и классические фильмы. Демон, к большому сожалению Марко, выбрал «Чужой», и парень обнаружил, что цепляется за Тома и визжит как-то совсем не по-мужски на некоторых сценах (его единственным спасением было то, что кроме них в зале никого не было).  
  
Том, казалось, был не особо впечатлён фильмом, но улыбался и поглаживал руку Марко псевдоутешительным образом каждый раз, когда тот к нему прижимался, и затем демон смеялся, получая смущенный удар Марко. К тому времени, как фильм закончился, парень успешно потерял остатки достоинства, которое он старался поддерживать, «сопровождая» их на свидания (хоть такое происходило не часто, но было делом принципа, на самом деле).  
  
В любом случае, он вышел из кинотеатра, смеясь с Томом, и понял, что давно не был таким беззаботным, настолько, что даже почувствовал себя немного грустно, когда его дом показался на горизонте и расстроился, что их время вышло. Парень стоял на крыльце, глядя на свои ботинки и снова поднимая взгляд на Тома.  
  
— Слушай, я хотел…  
  
— Я хотел сказать…  
  
Они начали говорить оба одновременно, затем удивленно уставились друг на друга и тут же рассмеялись.  
  
— Сначала ты, — сказал Марко, всё ещё хихикая, и увидел, как взгляд демона нервно опустился.  
  
Том вытянул руку, и его ладонь загорелась огнем такой же формы, как тот, который когда-то давно разбудил Марко. Он восхищенно наблюдал, как среди языков пламени что-то появилось и огонь в итоге потух, оставляя за собой только розу.  
  
— Это тебе, — сказал Том, и его лицо приобрело гораздо более глубокий оттенок фиолетового, чем Марко когда-либо видел, но парень только улыбнулся как ненормальный и принял подарок.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он почти шепотом, аккуратно держа её между пальцами, и действительно был благодарен, наверное, больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Том медлил, будто бы хотел сказать ещё что-то, но раздумывал, стоит ли.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал он в итоге, развернулся и ушёл.  
  
Марко оставался на крыльце, пока не убедился, что Том не вернется, затем быстро открыл дверь и захлопнул её за собой. Перед ним стояла Стар, ухмыляясь, и парень застонал.  
  
— Ни слова, — зашипел он. — Наверное, он просто пытается подмазаться ко мне, чтобы я отпустил тебя с ним одну, но этого не произойдёт!  
  
— Все мы лжём, чтобы себя утешить, — пропела она и оставила его наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Он пошёл в свою комнату и положил розу в ящичек, который можно официально называть «Ящичком Тома» и завалился на кровать, глазея на заметку, края которой немного отлепились. Он поднялся за маркером, чтобы снова её изменить. Теперь на ней было:  
  
ИНОГДА

~~Почти ВСЕГДА~~ СЛУШАЙ СВОЙ ВНУТРЕННИЙ ГОЛОС!!  
  
Он улыбнулся ей и уснул в своей одежде.

 

*** 

 

Прошёл ещё один год, и к тому времени, как Марко исполнилось 16, они стали ласково называть свои прогулки «свиданиями ради ностальгии». Том никогда не приносил розы и редко надевал костюм, хотя всё ещё делал комплименты Стар при каждом удобном случае.  
  
Монстры и демоны никогда на них не нападали, когда Том был рядом, и это одновременно волновало и успокаивало Марко. С одной стороны, он, как хрупкий смертный, должен бы волноваться, раз в Томе есть что-то такое, что отпугивает всех жителей подземного мира (Стар без проблем может заморозить демона, когда тот плохо себя ведёт, так что за неё парень был спокоен). С другой стороны, пока Том был с ними, они были в безопасности от нежеланных гостей.  
  
Иногда он и Том гуляли сами, и такие прогулки были гораздо тише без непрерывных разговоров и смеха Стар. Это было приятной передышкой для парня. Как бы он не любил Стар, иногда хочется побыть в тишине, поэтому он наслаждался этим временем. В Томе было что-то такое, что заставляло внутренний голос Марко кричать _безопасно_ , _счастливо_ , **_не отпускай_** , и он без сомнений прислушивался.  
  
Это была одна из прогулок, на которой произошло два важных события: Марко узнал кое-что, что он, наверное, должен был узнать год назад, и получил подарок, который, наверное, ему не стоило дарить. Тем вечером они пошли в ближайший парк и легли на вершину холма, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды. Том вёл себя непривычно нервно, суетился, слишком часто поглядывал на свой карман и пришёл в костюме; Марко начал беспокоиться. Чтобы освободить его от непонятного волнения, парень решил задать безопасный вопрос, который давно был у него на уме.  
  
— Почему все в подземном мире тебя боятся? — просто спросил он, ожидая чего-то вроде «У меня привычка сжигать своих врагов до тла, когда я бешусь, так что все те, кто по тупости своей со мной связались, умерли давным-давно». Но Том замешкался, не зная, что ответить (« _лучше бы правду_ » — подумал Марко, снова размышляя о третьем глазе Тома).  
  
— Мой отец — король подземного мира, напасть на меня — то же самое, что и на него, так что нет никого настолько тупого, чтобы это сделать, — сказал он повседневно, хоть и немного жестко, будто бы просто рассказал интересный факт о себе. Марко долго ошарашенно смотрел на него, пока не сделал то, что первое пришло в голову: ударил Тома прямо по лицу.  
  
— То есть, ты говоришь, — сказал парень смертельно спокойным голосом, — что я тусовался и _сопровождал на свидания_ принца последние два с половиной года?!  
  
Позже он понял, что эта пощёчина была лишней, но прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя преданным, голос в его голове всё это время шипел: « _он принц, а ты всего лишь человеческий парень; ты не достоин, ты не достаточно хорош для…_ » для чего? Парень не был уверен, но его сердце страдало от боли больше, чем когда-либо, а тот факт, что тому виной был Том, делал всё только хуже (таким образом, это была _фактически_ вина Тома, и Марко мог _фактически_ обвинить его, ~~если бы ему было 5 лет~~ ).  
  
Парень понял, что ударить демона было плохой идеей, когда глаза Тома засветились красным и он выругался. Марко медленно зашагал назад, держа руки в жесте покорности и задаваясь вопросом, зачем он вообще решил подружиться с демоном; он отшатнулся, когда Том повернулся к нему с мерцающим огнем на ладони.  
  
— Ты… ты ударил меня! Да как ты посмел?! — прошипел Том гораздо более глубоким голосом, чем раньше; огонь ярче загорелся вокруг них, словно декорация, освещающая ночное небо блеском желтого и красного оттенков.  
  
Марко стало слишком жарко и _о-о-ой_ , он совсем забыл о проблеме Тома c его выходом из-под контроля — то, что и начало происходить. «Что ж, я хорошо пожил» — подумал он. «Интересно, какая жизнь после смерти? Наверное, мне стоило спросить Тома».  
  
Том вдруг замер, и его глаза перестали светиться, когда он заметил выражение лица Марко. Демон, казалось, начал изо всех сил стараться взять себя в руки, медленно заставляя огонь вокруг них гаснуть.  
  
— Чёрт, нет, я… Твою мать, — пробормотал он, потирая синяк на щеке и оглядываясь на сожженные останки на склоне холма.  
  
Он снова обернулся к Марко и потянулся к нему, чтобы что-то сделать, но тот в страхе отшатнулся. Рука Тома застыла в воздухе, а по лицу было видно, как он пытался сдержать сильную боль, и Марко почти почувствовал себя виноватым, что было просто глупо. Это, вообще-то, была _его_ вечеринка жалости к себе, а не Тома, не его же тут так долго держали в неведении и чуть не обжарили до хрустящей корочки (опять).  
  
Том вернул себе руку и посмотрел на свои когти с таким брезгливым выражением ненависти к себе, что Марко уже начал успокаиваться, несмотря на адреналин, всё ещё прокачивающийся по его венам. Прежде чем он смог заговорить, за него начал Том:  
  
— Прости, прости, я, _чёрт_ , прости, я просто… тогда я… чёрт, я просто провожу тебя домой, ладно? — пролепетал он, будто переживая какую-то внутреннюю борьбу, и поднялся.  
  
Это было своего рода их традицией, о которой Марко не хотел задумываться, и всё же…  
  
—  _Нет!_   Нет-нет, всё нормально, я сам могу дойти домой, хотя всё равно спасибо. Не хочу задерживать тебя от, эм, того, чем там принцы занимаются, — сказал он сначала поспешно, затем горько, выплевывая в конце его адский титул.  
  
Том просто стоял, глядя вниз на всё ещё сидящего парня и _твою ж мать, его глаза остекленели, он что, сейчас заплачет?_ Марко надеялся, что нет, потому что он никогда не видел, как плачет Том. Да он даже не знал, что демоны могут плакать, и если бы с Томом это произошло, то парень бы не знал, что делать.  
  
Выражение лица Тома изменилось и стало более жестким.  
  
— Тц, плевать, — отрезал он, уходя. — Будто бы это вообще было ради тебя.  
  
С этими словами он телепортировался яркой огненной вспышкой обратно туда, где он обычно бывал, когда не был на земле.  
  
Марко отрешенно вздохнул. Глубоко внутри он, конечно, знал, что это не ради него, никогда не было и не будет. Марко заметил, что всхлипывает и смаргивает что-то, что _определенно не было_ слезами, пока голос в его голове становился всё громче и самодовольнее: _«ты всего лишь человек, унылый крошечный человек, которому просто повезло встретить особенного друга. Это не ради тебя и никогда ради тебя не было»._  
  
Он яростно встряхнулся, пытаясь избавиться от мыслей, и только потом заметил фиолетовую коробочку на том месте, где недавно сидел Том. « _Наверное, она выпала у него из кармана_ » — подумал он, и что-то внутри него, страдающее от боли, заставило его поднять и открыть её. Внутри было ещё одно ожерелье — кулон, сделанный из чистого золота со светящимися рунами, на языке, который Марко никогда раньше не встречал. Руны были вырезаны на поверхности кулона. В его центре мерцал красивый ярко-красный рубин в форме глаза, который напомнил ему о Томе, когда он разозлился.  
  
_Вот, почему Том привёл его сюда? Из-за этого ожерелья? Он хотел подарить его Стар?_ Он должен был отдать его, он должен был отдать его Стар и сказать, что это подарок от Тома, но его жестокость и боль внутри были против. _Стар заслуживала лучшего, чем Том,_ сказал он себе, _она должна подумать, что он потерял к ней интерес, и тогда она сможет найти парней получше._ Потому что существовали люди лучше, чем демоны с проблемами контроля гнева. Вот почему.  
  
_Все мы лжём, чтобы себя утешить._ Слова Стар вспыхнули в его голове, и внутренний голос эхом согласился. Он почти кричал.

 

***

  
Когда Марко пришёл домой, он оторвал заметку над своей кроватью и разорвал её на кусочки, и затем кинул в ящичек с двумя записками, предсказанием, розой и этими красными-красными рубиновыми глазами.  
  
Он забрался на кровать и сдался; парень отчего-то заплакал — он так и не понял, отчего (или просто отказывался — он никогда не поймет наверняка, по большей части потому, что никогда и не узнает).  
  
(Той ночью ему приснился первый за многие годы кошмар. Огонь Тома поглощал его и медленно сжигал поверхность тела, пока демон смеялся своим прекрасным смехом. Затем парень проснулся и ещё немного поплакал.)

 

***

  
  
Том не показывался до конца месяца, как и следующий месяц, и следующий, и Марко просто устал горевать. Его внутренний голос хранил молчание, и парень подумал, что даже он сдался.

 

***

  
  
Марко однажды проходил мимо зеркала Стар и долго, не отрываясь, смотрел на своё отражение. Его внутренний голос впервые за долгое время подал признаки жизни.  
  
« _Позови его_ » — говорил голос. « _Он ждёт. Исправь это, будь храбрым_ ».  
  
Он продолжил глазеть на себя, на мешки под глазами, изношенную кофту, которую он носил всё это время, на его невероятно обычные, ничем не выделяющиеся человеческие черты лица. Марко лишь грустно вздохнул.  
  
Когда он отвернулся, внутренний голос прошипел « _трус_ » и снова умолк (Марко не стал этого отрицать).

 

***

  
  
Этот момент настал. Он действительно был на волоске от смерти, под риском быть сброшенным со здания руками какого-то ящера-психа, зовущего себя Тоффи; он подумал, что могло быть и хуже.  
  
— Какого хрена тебе вообще надо? — гневно выплюнул Марко.  
  
Он точно не мог быть тут только ради палочки Стар, он был слишком умён, здесь определенно было что-то другое, что-то чрезвычайно личное.  
  
— Я хочу многого, — начал Тоффи будничным тоном, будто он не держит Марко висящим в ста футах от падения на жесткий бетон. — Я хочу палочку, чтобы мой «работодатель» был доволен.  
  
То, как он сказал «работодатель» произвело на Марко впечатление, что скорее Тоффи был главным, а не наоборот. Он продолжил дальше по списку:  
  
— Я хочу отомстить Стар и её семье, но больше всего… — он сделал паузу, чтобы Марко поёрзал (он не посмел этого сделать, ведь если бы Тоффи его отпустил, то парень бы уже умер). — Я хочу отомстить тем напыщенным королевским особам, которые считают себя выше остальных, а какой способ сделать это может быть лучше, чем уничтожить слабое звено? Маленькая человеческая игрушка принца.  
  
Марко даже не успел запротестовать, что это утверждение было по всем параметрам неверным, потому что был сброшен с края, и, таким образом, настал конец.  
  
« _Ты слишком долго ждал_ » — это звучало совершенно не так, как его внутренний голос, но точно было им. « _Ты не смог сказать ему, тебе было слишком страшно_ ».  
  
— Сказать ему что?! — закричал Марко в абсолютном разочаровании приглушенным из-за ветра голосом.  
  
Вместо ответа у него перед глазами замелькали картинки, долгие разговоры с Томом, роза, трепетное чувство в груди, причину которого он не мог понять, заметка-стикер, ожерелье. В последние секунды все эти кусочки сложились в единую идеальную собранную мозайку. « _Я люблю его_ » — подумал парень, шокированный. « _Я люблю его и ничего уже не могу сделать, потому что умираю, и он думает, что я его ненавижу из-за того гребаного случая, когда я не дал ему проводить себя домой_ ». И боже, он чувствовал себя так _тупо_!  
  
Марко гордился своим умом; он учился на отлично, но ему понадобилось четыре гребаных года, чтобы понять то, что его внутренний голос всё это время знал.  
  
Несмотря на всё это, он начал смеяться; смеяться над иронией и жестокостью этого, смеяться над своей собственной тупостью и незнанием. Затем он почувствовал себя довольным тем, что, по крайней мере, перед своей смертью он это осознал и заключил мир с тем чувством, которое он не был в состоянии опознать все эти прошедшие годы.  
  
Его последняя мысль перед ударом о землю была примерно такой: « _Слушай свой внутренний голос, ведь он знает о тебе гораздо больше, чем ты_ ».

 

***

 

Если это был рай, то он не был особо впечатлен. Всё тело ныло от боли, и в ушах звенел непрерывный гудок, и… ух ты, рай во многом был похож на больницу. Он осмотрелся вокруг кровати и увидел различные разложенные вещи: открытки и подарки; чертовски огромное количество оборудования, включающее кардиомонитор, который Марко собирался ударить, если он не заткнется; стакан воды и _твою мать_ , как сухо было у него в горле. Он дотянулся до стакана и выпил его залпом, мгновенно почувствовав себя лучше, и затем поставил обратно. Он взял открытки, которые были в пределах досягаемости, и принялся их читать. Над некоторыми особенно забавными он рассмеялся (какие-то открытки были в стиле «поправляйся», а некоторые были открытками на день рождения, и это значило, что Марко пробыл тут достаточно долго, раз уже минул его день рождения). Он уже собирался открыть некоторые подарки, до которых смог дотянуться, как заметил кое-что: прямо напротив его кровати стояла ваза с одной пылающей розой. Марко чуть не зарыдал от облегчения, по большим причинам, чем он мог бы сам объяснить. Он хотел дотянуться до неё и подержать, убедиться, что она настоящая, но по его телу будто проехал бульдозер, так что он не особо желал подниматься.  
  
Он как раз открывал подарок Стар, когда услышал, как дверная ручка пришла в движение, и взглянул на медсестру. Она замерла, шокированная тем, что парень очнулся. Так они глазели друг на друга добрые одну-две минуты, прежде чем она вбежала и принялась задавать ему вопросы, включая дату рождения, имя, знал ли Марко, где находится, и он ответил на всё, что смог.  
  
— Я позвоню твоей семье и скажу им, что ты очнулся, хорошо? Они будут очень рады тебя увидеть, — торопливо сказала она и быстро покинула палату.  
  
Его взгляд снова переключился на розу и он улыбнулся.  
  
« _Как только я выберусь отсюда, ты узнаешь_ » — пообещал парень, и внутренний голос, похоже, остался довольным.

 

***

  
  
Марко был шокирован тем, что пробыл в коме чуть больше, чем два месяца. Как только его мать вошла в палату, она расплакалась от счастья, смеясь, и побежала обнимать его. Они болтали несколько часов, пока она вручала ему подарки и открытки, которые он не мог достать, и, в конце концов, очередь неизбежно дошла до розы.  
  
— Дорогой, — начала она нерешительно, и Марко знал, что за этим последует. Он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, ведь все эти годы он с волнением искал способ рассказать матери о Томе. — Эта роза горела последние полтора месяца, и она не от Стар и не от кого-то из твоих родственников. Ты ничего… ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
  
Она говорила без осуждения или какого-либо огорчения, скорее просто устало. Марко чувствовал себя плохо, плохо, что он был причиной этого истощения, плохо, что он так долго скрывал его от неё, и поэтому рассказал ей всё; от ужасной первой встречи до своего осознания всего, когда парень был близок к смерти. Она восприняла это хорошо, Марко стоило отдать ей должное, и когда в палату ворвалась Стар, только что пришедшая из школы, его мать просто сказала:  
  
— Если это делает тебя счастливым, то и меня, — затем она поцеловала Марко в лоб и ушла.  
  
— Как я выжил? — спросил парень, смотря на Стар серьезным взглядом, сразу после того, как она закончила обнимать его.  
  
Она прикусывала губу и в упор не смотрела на Марко, переключая свой взгляд на что угодно, кроме него, пока, наконец, Стар не пробормотала что-то, что Марко не смог уловить.  
  
— А потише можно? Мы же не хотим, чтобы всё здание узнало, — сказал парень саркастично.  
  
Она лишь вздохнула и покачала головой.  
  
— Я не… в смысле, тротуар просто открылся и, ну, да… ты провалился, — сказала она, и Марко знал, что она знала больше, это ещё не вся история, и он отчаянно хотел всё выпытать, в конце концов остановившись на:  
  
— Невероятно удобно, — невозмутимым голосом, и Стар немного безумно рассмеялась, и затем кивнула, возобновляя тишину. Он ждал, ведь это всё, что нужно было делать в случае Стар — она в итоге заполнила бы эту тишину.  
  
— Это был Том. Он, должно быть, открыл портал в подземный мир прямо тогда, когда ты падал, это единственное, что мне приходит на ум. Если бы ты так и упал, то было бы больно, но если ты приземлился в подземном мире, то это бы тебя не убило, портал ускоряет объект, он перемещается и…  
  
— То есть, ты говоришь, — сказал Марко, прерывая её лепет, — что ты не знаешь, следовательно, Том с тобой не говорил?  
  
И это было таким невероятно хреновым поступком, хотя и невероятно _в стиле Тома_ , и Марко удивился, что вообще этому удивился. Стар лишь вздохнула и покачала головой.  
  
— Он давно перестал со мной разговаривать, Марко. Не знаю, когда это я стала сопровождающим вместо тебя, но, когда это произошло, на свидания ходил скорее ты, — сказала она, и до него дошло, что Стар знала; знала раньше Тома или уже от него, но знала. Её печенье с предсказанием, загадочные слова — она четыре года ждала, что он поймет, а Марко всё ещё не понял. Если бы он уже оправился от этой недосмерти, парень был бы смущен. Хотя, такое не совсем в его стиле.  
  
— Он…он меня..? — спросил он и замолчал, сглатывая. Потому что он должен знать наверняка, потому что часть его всё ещё _так разумно_ считала, что Том был принцем ада, а Марко — человеческим ботаником, не имеющим никакого звания. Стар посмотрела на него, и Марко знал этот взгляд, это был «Не-могу-поверить-что-ты-так-и-не-догадался» взгляд.  
  
— Спроси его сам, — лишь сказала она в итоге по этому поводу, и внутренний паникер Марко заволновался, думая, что Том где-то спрятался и может внезапно выскочить. Он этого не сделал, и парня постигло одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование.  
  
« _Сделай это_ » — прошептал внутренний голос, и Марко вздохнул.  
  
— Двое против одного, видимо, — пробормотал он, и взгляд Стар сменился на тот, которым его она одарила в тот день, когда парень пытался убедить её, что _совсем не горящий_ стол горел. Это был «Я-слегка-обеспокоена-за-твою-психику» взгляд.  
  
— Да, хорошо, я спрошу. Как только выберусь из чертовой больницы, — хмыкнул он, и затем закрыл глаза, потому что говорить о своих чувствах было чертовски утомительно, а он, вообще-то, был ранен.

 

***

  
  
Его выписали из больницы неделю спустя и дали с собой принимать кучу лекарств. Стар сказала, что ему они вряд ли понадобятся, и что он может их выбросить, но Марко всегда был одним из тех _ненормальных_ людей, которые на самом деле слушались доктора.  
  
Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда прибыл домой, затем пошёл прямо в свою комнату, положил лекарства на тумбочку и осмотрелся, убеждаясь, всё ли в порядке. Он напрягся, когда его взгляд упал на стол; на нём стояла фиолетовая коробочка, которую он нашёл на траве тем вечером, когда поссорился с Томом, и рядом с ней были три записки и предсказание, которое дала ему Стар, когда они впервые втроем сходили в китайский ресторан. Первые две записки были написанные элегантным почерком извинение и поздравление с днём рождения — старые послания, которые он получил годы назад (он открыл ящичек, чтобы убедиться, что записки, предсказание и коробочка действительно пропали). Третья была новой, и он взял её немного трясущимися руками. На ней были написаны три слова:  
  
« _Я люблю тебя_ ».  
  
Марко с трепетом вздохнул и положил записку, затем поднял коробочку и открыл её. Он _слишком аккуратно_ взял оттуда ожерелье и надел его на свою шею. Рубиновый глаз и руны сияли ему, пока парень смотрел на свое отражение, и он прижимал кулон к своей груди, улыбаясь. На глаза наворачивались слёзы. « _Иди_ » — закричал его внутренний голос. « _Иди, скажи ему_ ». Марко засмеялся сквозь слёзы, поворачиваясь, готовый бежать к зеркалу Стар, как вдруг заметил пустое пространство в форме звезды на обоях над своей кроватью. Он схватил ручку и ещё одну заметку-стикер, и затем, быстро что-то на ней нацарапав, приклеил её на своё законное место, после чего выбежал.  
  
**Слушай свой внутренний голос.**


End file.
